Attitudes in the birth planning domain may be classified under five headings: modernity as a personal and social value, birth control, abortion, family planning, and population management. A preparatory project carried out in 1972-74 permitted development of five brief self- report scales to assess these factors and a start toward determining their diagnostic and interpersonal implications. The new project will extend the validation and analysis of these five attitudinal indices and will relate them to other significant measures and criteria in the population field. Methodological issues will also be stressed, including the consideration of nonlinear relationships and the study of conjoint variations of test scores between husband and wife. The principal samples to be studied will include 50 couples from a lower middle or upper lower class environment (year 1), and 30 to 40 black couples (year 2). Interviews with each S will permit specification of ego coping techniques, salient interpersonal characteristics, psychosexual history, and beliefs concerning family planning and child rearing. Data from the personal interviews will be related to the profile to attitude measures, personality test variables, and other indices derived from a psychological test battery to be used in conjunction with the attitude profile.